


Will You Be Mine

by Gigi



Series: 3 P's Challenge [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need a sub for the night, and you're just perfect!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt NCIS; dom!Abby/Tony; "I need a sub for the night, and you're just perfect!" (the two aren't yet in a relationship).   
> Prompted By Azure_Chaos  
> Written for the 3 P's Challenge at BDSM_Fandom.

Abby knew him, knew almost everything about him, understood that desire in his eyes as he looked at her collars. At first when Tony would watch her, look at her with that little bit of longing she thought his eyes were going just a little lower, looking at her breasts but it didn't take long to notice how he would trace her collar with his eyes almost as if he wanted to reach out and touch it.

One time Tony did, he rubbed a finger along her collar with just a hint of skin meeting skin which caused her to shiver and cause bursts of longing to flood her. Not that she wanted to wear Tony's collar, no, she wanted his hands on her skin. She wanted to know what it was like to pull him on to her office floor and make love with him. Abby could tell that he was the kind of man that would trace every detail of her with his tongue and hands.

The next thing she had to work out, and this took some time, was that Tony desired a collar of his own. No, he needed a collar and an Owner that would make Tony take care of himself. The desire to make love with Tony and to take him down, making him her's, mixed and danced in her mind.

She wasn't even sure if Tony understood the desire himself, this worried her because she didn't want to scare him away. So she started small, dropping hints of things when she spoke to him. Watched the way his face would light up when he would catch on to what she was talking about. First it was like they were dancing, hinting here and there about things, slowly becoming more comfortable as time got on.

It became so very clear to her that Tony would never make the first move, she understood why. Could read it in his eyes, he was scared. Not of her, but what it would mean if things didn't work. Or if he had been reading everything wrong.

Abby planned than, well made plans and throw them away because none of them would ever really work, plans on taking Tony out, of just pressing him up angst a wall telling him that she wanted him.

Instead it happened in her lab, the place where she had envisioned their bodies joined, Tony on his knees beside her, Tony spread out on her desk all while she laid in her coffin her hand between her legs. He had been looking at her with that longing again, the look that he thought he was hiding so well. It was than it dawn on her, how easily Tony didn't hide from her.

How she knew him, how she wanted him, that there didn't need to be plans, that she just needed to come out and ask him. The smile that grow on her face was bright heated from all the desire and happiness that Tony caused to grow in her.

"Tony?" When he looked at her, the only contract besides eyes meeting eyes was her fingers brushing his on the table. "I need a sub for the night," she enjoyed how his eyes looked hungry, "and you're," she let her voice drop showing her own desire, "just perfect."

He nodded his fingers pushing to meet her's, interlock them upon the cool metal surface, "That..sounds good to me Abs."

And that was indeed how they started and Abby, after six months, never really wanted to know the ending.


End file.
